


5 Variant Covers for Menirva's "Sweetheart"

by Neffie (originalneffie)



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originalneffie/pseuds/Neffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too amazing of a story for just one banner, so I did variant covers for each of the five central characters.</p><p>*Bruce and John coming soon!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Talia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweetheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551480) by [Menirva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menirva/pseuds/Menirva). 




	2. Barsad (Josh)




	3. Tommy (Bane)




End file.
